


Серый

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Доумеки... такой серый.





	Серый

Он серый. Невыразительный. Блёклый, словно припорошенный пылью. Даже черты лица кажутся смазанными, хотя у кого-нибудь другого такое лицо смотрелось бы мужественным и твёрдым. Ватануки раздражает в нём всё: слишком высокий для школьника рост, широкие плечи, глухой голос, кирпичеобразная рожа и патологическая невозмутимость. С первого взгляда раздражает. Как можно быть таким серым, имея такие данные? Бесит! Бесит-бесит-бесит!

Ну и, конечно, по закону подлости, он же произвол Юко-сан, именно с этим балбесом ему и приходится проводить кучу времени. Ватануки не упускает случая проораться по этому поводу. В ответ этот болван Доумеки выработал привычку затыкать уши. Вот сделает что-то особо бесящее и пальцы в уши — уже рефлекс у него. Вот же серость! А не делать того, что так раздражает других, он, видите ли, не может. Гад! Гад-гад-гад и сволочь!

Ватануки привыкает к Доумеки. К его молчаливому присутствию, требованиям вкусной еды, гранитной надёжности. Однако он не может привыкнуть к той «пыли», что покрывает Доумеки. Порой так хочется взять метёлочку или влажную тряпку и — ррраз! — протереть эту чёртову глыбу невозмутимости, как Ватануки протирает вещи в салоне Юко-сан. Да куда там… Доумеки остаётся серым, что бы Ватануки ни делал.

Серый, запылённый. Просто эмоциональный инвалид, как понимает Ватануки однажды. Понимает, когда видит твёрдый взгляд Доумеки по ту сторону направленной на него стрелы. Этот болван никогда не поймёт важность чувств. Он пожертвует ими ради того, что считает правильным. И чужими, и своими, которые так давно не используются, что нестираемая пыль пропитала в нём всё до последней чёрточки. Ватануки понимает это так ясно, пока стрела летит ему в грудь. И забывает, когда призрак женщины разлетается всполохом белых частиц. Доумеки решил, что призракам тут не место. И ему всё равно, что Ватануки посчитал свою жизнь приемлемой платой за те чувства, что будил в нём призрак чужой матери.

Ватануки ненавидит Доумеки, его серость и непрошибаемость ровно до конца разговора с Юко-сан. Эта женщина… невыносима! Невыносима в своей яркости, извечной правоте и бесконечной мудрости. Ватануки обожает её. Ватануки всегда прислушивается к ней. И всегда к счастью.

Ватануки смотрит, как Доумеки проходит мимо. Он ещё более серый, чем обычно, но такой же невыносимо невозмутимый.

— Эй, — окликает его Ватануки. И впервые видит, как серый слой пыли стирается с лица Доумеки. Улыбка этого болвана едва трогает уголки губ, но она — самое яркое (исключая Юко-сан), что Ватануки видел за всю свою жизнь.


End file.
